The next generation of satellite-based remote sensing instruments will produce an unprecedented volume of data. Imaging spectrometers, also known as hyper-spectral imaging devices, are prime examples. They collect image data in hundreds of spectral bands simultaneously from the near ultraviolet to the short wave infrared, and are capable of providing direct identification of surface materials.
Hyper-spectral data thus collected are typically in the form of a three-dimensional (3D) data cube. Each data cube has two dimensions in the spatial domain defining a rectangular plane of image pixels, and a third dimension in the spectral domain defining radiance levels of multiple spectral bands per each image pixel. The volume and complexity of hyper-spectral data present a significant challenge to conventional transmission and image analysis methods.
Data compression using Vector Quantisation (VQ) has received much attention because of its promise of high compression ratio and relatively simple structure. The VQ procedure is known to have two main steps: codebook generation and codevector matching. VQ can be viewed as mapping a large set of vectors into a small set of indexed codevectors forming a codebook. During encoding, a search through a codebook is performed to find a best codevector to express each input vector. The index or address of the selected codevector in the codebook is stored associated with the input vector or the input vector location. Given two systems having a same codebook, transmission of the index to a decoder over a communication channel from the first system to the second other system allows a decoder within the second other system to retrieve the same codevector from an identical codebook. This is a reconstructed approximation of the corresponding input vector. Compression is thus obtained by transmitting the index of the codevector rather the codevector itself.
In an article entitled “Lossy Compression of Hyperspectral Data Using Vector Quantization” by Michael Ryan and John Arnold in the journal Remote Sens. Environ., Elsevier Science Inc., New York, N.Y., 1997, Vol. 61, pp. 419-436, an overview of known general vector quantization techniques is presented. The article is herein incorporated by reference. In particular, the authors describe issues such as distortion measures and classification issues arising from lossy compression of hyper-spectral data using vector quantization.
However, implementation of a lossy compression method such as the VQ for real-time data compression of a continuous data flow is substantially complicated due to the fact that the complete hyper-spectral data cube is not available for compression. In real-time compression onboard a satellite hyper-spectral data corresponding to only a 2D focal plane frame sensed at a given moment from a swath target—across track line—on ground is available together with the hyper-spectral data corresponding to 2D focal plane frames sensed before. One—spatial-dimension of the 2D focal plane frame corresponds to a line of ground samples—called ground pixels, and another dimension of the 2D focal plane frame corresponds to a spectrum expansion of each ground pixel in wavelength. The spectrum expansion of a ground pixel is referred to as a “spectral vector”. A focal plane frame comprises a same number of spectral vectors and ground pixels. The second spatial dimension of the hyper-spectral data cube is obtained by sensing successive swath targets in along-track direction of the moving satellite producing successive 2D focal plane frames.
Therefore, it is only possible to apply the compression to successive 2D plane frames or successive regions comprising several 2D plane frames substantially inhibiting successful application of lossy compression such as VQ at high compression ratios. Application of conventional lossy compression methods on a region-by-region basis results in visible artifacts at the boundaries between the regions severely affecting image quality after decompression.
Furthermore, for real-time compression of a continuous hyper-spectral data flow, it is necessary to increase data throughput by using parallel operation of a plurality of compression engines. Therefore, a regional data cube is split into a plurality of smaller regional sub-cubes, referred to as vignettes herein. However, when a regional data cube is split into vignettes and each vignette is processed independently a spatial boundary is introduced between two adjacent vignettes resulting in visible artifacts after decompression.
Yet another problem in real-time data compression is data loss due to single bit errors. The data loss due to single bit errors is a critical issue in the development of space borne hyper-spectral imagers, especially when an onboard data compressor is used. Data are more sensitive to single bit errors after compression. If, for example, a single bit error occurs during transmission of an index map and/or codebook, the reconstructed data for the regional data cube are subject to error. If the index map and/or codebook are lost, then the complete regional data cube is lost.